Waking up with you
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Alkohol trinken kann nicht immer Spaß und Freude bringen... zumindest denkt das Draco. Wieso wacht er am nächsten Morgen immer neben dem gleichen Typ auf? [Übersetzung] Slash! OneShot


Haaaaaaaaaaalohooooooooooo!

Ja, so schnell geht das... Ich bins wieder...

Ich weiß ich sollte schon längst mit dem Wunsch von rabe fertig sein, aber irgendwie hänge ich immer noch an der Sexszene...

Aber das hier hatte ich schon längst fertig und habe es kurz mal abgeschrieben... es ist nicht sehr lang und für eine meiner Übersetzungen sehr harmlos, aber ich musste sie wegen einer bestimmten Szene übersetzen... ihr wisst bestimmt welche, wenn ihr sie seht... ggg

Ich habe gerade nicht im Kopf von wem das Original ist... schnell nachschau **abremaline** ist der Originalautor! tada

Also es ist eine H/D geschichte... wie immer... g und meine liebe Dia war mal wieder Beta... Danke! knuddel

Disclaimer: Nichts, aber rein gar nichts mir... nur JKR und abremaline

Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß!

Waking up with you

Das erste Mal, als Seamus sah wie Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter seine Bar in London gemeinsam verließen, wäre er beinahe erstickt. Soweit er erkennen konnte, waren beide zu dieser Zeit so betrunken, dass sie nicht erkennen konnten, wer der andere genau war.

Es war lange her, dass Draco so betrunken war – tatsächlich hatte sich Draco vorher noch nie so betrunken. Mit dem Krieg, der seine gesamte Jugend einhüllte und den Geheimnissen, dessen Bewahren lebenswichtig war, hatte er niemals das Vergnügen gehabt, dem nachzugeben. Jetzt, wo der Krieg vorbei war, konnte er das. Er konnte letztendlich betrunken werden und er hatte sich vorgenommen, all die Jahre nachzuholen, die er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, etwas Verbotenes zu tun wie all die anderen, mit denen er aufgewachsen war.

Wie viel Alkohol er hatte, wusste er nicht und ehrlich gesagt war es ihm egal. Er musste sich nicht länger darum kümmern. Draco grinste breit zu sich selbst, als er sich überschwänglich in seiner Freiheit noch einmal zu der Tanzfläche aufmachte.

Er kam nicht weit, als er den gebräunten, muskulösen jungen Mann sah, der an der Wand lehnte – der einzige Mann an dem Ort, der nicht tanzte. Er konnte nicht ergründen warum dieser Mann links liegen gelassen wurde. Er war... all das, was physische Perfektion entsprach.

Draco glitt um den anderen Mann herum und seine Gedanken waren von straffen Muskeln und gebräunter Haut benebelt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt begann der andere so begeistert darauf zu reagieren, dass er wusste, dass sie ihre Lust wo anders ausleben mussten. Bald.

Harry stand lange Zeit, nachdem Voldemort und seine Todesser letzten Endes der ewigen Dunkelheit unterlegen waren, unter Schock. Beim ersten Mal, als er eine Bar, Seamus' Bar, betrat (obwohl es eigentlich mehr ein Club war), war sich Harry noch unsicher, was er fühlte. Auf einer Seite war er immer noch bekümmert über alles, was er verloren hatte, auf der anderen Seite, fühlte er die Freude, endlich frei zu sein, so wie viele andere auch.

Er hatte noch die Freiheit, sich wirklich gehen zu lassen. Seamus half ihm, in dem er all seine Drinks doppelt so stark machte. Er wurde auf die Tanzfläche gezogen, als er schon betrunkener war, als er es sich normalerweise zutrauen würde.

Harry erinnerte sich an nichts von dem Tanz, nur an die Hände, die verlangend über seinen Körper glitten und die geschmeidige Gestalt eines anderen Mannes, die sich gegen ihn bewegte. Er erinnerte sich an die Lippen, die hungrig seine Kehle und sein Kinn kosteten.

Harry konnte sich nicht an viel in dieser Nacht erinnern, aber er erinnerte sich daran, die Bar mit dem wohl sinnlichsten Mann von allen verlassen zu haben. Er erinnerte sich an starke Arme, die ihn gegen die geschlossene Tür seiner Wohnung drückten und das Gefühl eines Mundes und einer Zunge, die seine Brust runterwanderten – die Zähne, die leicht über die Ausbuchtung seiner Hose strichen, bevor sie ausgezogen wurde.

Nicht lange nachdem der Krieg beendet war konnte sich Harry Potter das erste Mal in seinem Leben richtig gehen lassen und würde sich nie wirklich an diese Nacht erinnern können. Aber er wusste, dass er niemals den besten Sex seines Lebens vergessen würde.

Das erste Mal, als Draco Malfoy nackt neben Harry Potter aufwachte, wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte, also verschwand er, während der andere noch schlief. Es würde Wochen dauern, bis er wieder trinken würde.

Beim zweiten Mal, als Seamus sah, wie Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter, die Hände überall auf dem jeweils anderen, die Bar verließen, war er genauso überrascht wie beim ersten Mal als es passierte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass er dieses Mal nicht ganz so offensichtlich erstickte.

Draco hatte nicht die Absicht betrunken zu werden, wirklich nicht, er was einfach ausgegangen, weil er frustriert davon war, zu Hause rumzusitzen und den Kopf seiner Mutter im Kamin als einzige Gesellschaft zu haben. Aus einem Drink wurden zwei und... nun ja... bevor er es wusste, beschwor er eine Glitzerdusche über die Tanzfläche herauf. Seine letzte Erfahrung vollständig verdrängend, rieb er sich gegen eine Person nach der anderen.

Keiner, mit dem er tanzte, machte ihm irgendetwas aus, bis ihn eine tiefe irdisch Stimme nervös fragte: „Würdest du mit mir tanzen?"

Harry ging fast jede Nacht zurück zu Seamus' Bar und hoffte, dass er etwas erblickte, an das er sich erinnerte. Es waren nur Wochen und letztendlich hatte er akzeptiert, dass, wenn der Mann sogar hier war, er ihn sowieso niemals erkennen würde. In dieser besonderen Nacht schien Seamus es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, Harry betrunken zu machen und überhäufte ihn deswegen die ganze Nacht lang mit Freigetränken.

Ein Glitterschauer zog seine Aufmerksamkeit zu der Tanzfläche. Harry war nie ein Tänzer gewesen, aber die leuchtende Haut und die geschmeidige Gestalt des Beschwörers wollten ihn es versuchen lassen. Um den Mann vibrierte es und Harry wollte ein Teil davon sein. Normalerweise würde er weiter weg stehen, aber Alkohol ist ein wahnsinniger Vertrauensbooster.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen?"

Jeder Zentimeter von Dracos Körper fühlte sich lebendig, als er mit dem Gesicht voran vor dem Bettkopf kniete. Er hielt sich an der obersten Stange fest und knurrte laut, als er die rauen Hände fühlte, die um ihn herum fassten und ihn festhielten und ein glitschiges Glied sich in ihm bewegte und genau richtig dehnte.

Ein schwitziger Kopf legte sich auf seine Schulter, bevor sein Besitzer vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach.

Das erste Mal realisierte Harry Potter, dass er mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen hatte. Er setzte sich auf und wartete darauf, dass der andere erwachte. Er saß geschockt da, als Draco Malfoy ein Auge öffnete, ihn anschaute und sagte: „Nicht schon wieder."

Zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg stand Seamus hinter der Bar seines Clubs und lachte in sich hinein, als Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wieder zusammen die Bar verließen. Er fragte sich, ob die beiden wussten, mit wem sie zusammen nach Hause gingen. Er konnte es sich gut vorstellen, denn so weit er es wusste, waren sie seitdem mit niemand anderem nach Hause gegangen.

Draco betrat die Bar, diesmal mit einer Absicht. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich betrank, wachte er mit Harry Potter auf. Draco wusste, wann er aufgeben und einen Strich darunter ziehen musste. So weit er das überblicken konnte, begann es ein wenig bescheuert zu werden und er wusste, er würde sowieso mit Potter enden, also warum sich abmühen um betrunken zu werden, wenn er es eigentlich nicht mehr wollte.

Nüchterner Sex mit einem betrunkenen Harry Potter war ganz anders, als wenn sie beide betrunken gewesen wären. Es war nicht annähernd so gut, wenn nur einer von ihnen nüchtern war. Also begann Draco wieder zu trinken.

Harry hatte darüber nachgedacht, mit Draco über die Möglichkeit zu reden, den Teil mit dem Betrinken an ihren Abenden einfach mal auszulassen. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fand er es unmöglich, das Thema an dem Morgen, wenn sie gemeinsam aufwachten, anzuschneiden.

Anstatt dessen würde Harry ruhig essen und Draco still die Zeitung lesen, bis einer von beiden wach genug war, den Weg zurück zu ihren eigenen Wohnungen anzutreten. Nach zwei Jahren wurde es ein Ritual. Die einzigen Wörter, die jemals an solchen Morgen gesprochen wurden, waren von Draco, wenn er als erstes seine Augen öffnete und den Körper links neben ihm überprüfte.

„Eines Tages werde ich betrunken sein und neben jemand anderem aufwachen."

Harry lachte und antwortete: „Die Wetteinsätze sind gegen dich, Malfoy."

Draco wusste nicht, dass es an dem Tag der Beerdigung seiner Mutter regnete, die Tatsache hatte er einfach nicht wahrgenommen. Sie war die letzte Familie, die er hatte; ohne sie war er allein auf der Welt.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm fühlte sich schuldig, an diesem Tag seine eigene Einsamkeit zu betrauern, als den Tod seiner Mutter. Er war die einzige Person, die dort stand, als der Sarg seiner Mutter in die Erde gelassen wurde und alles, woran er denken konnte, war, dass er jetzt allein war. Jetzt war es nur noch er. Die Person, die ihm am nächsten stand war, Harry Potter.

Als er eine handvoll Dreck auf den Sarg seiner verbliebenen Familie warf, erkannte Draco Malfoy, dass er wirklich ein heftiges Verlangen nach Harry Potter verspürte, mehr als jemals zuvor, als er nüchtern war. Er bemerkte den Regen nicht, der ihn durchnässte, als er diesen Tag vor Harry Potters Tür stand. Er bemerkte nur Harry Potter.

„Ich will, dass du mich liebst. Und dann will ich vor dem Feuer kuscheln."

Harry war nicht überrascht, Draco an diesem Tag zu sehen. Er hatte von Narzissa gehört und wenige wussten besser als er, wie es war, allein auf der Welt zu sein. Er hatte sich den Tag von der Arbeit frei genommen, um auf Draco zu warten.

Harry legte den Blonden vorsichtig quer über sein Bett. Er küsste jede Stelle von ihm, goss langsam Liebe, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie besaß, in jeden Kuss und jede Liebkosung. Alles, was sie geteilt hatten, band sie in diesem Moment zusammen – von der Kindheitsrivalität über die widerwillige Kameradschaft in der Kriegszeit und die betrunkenen Nächte voller Lust. Das alles schmolz zusammen, als Harry Draco an diesem Tag die Liebe gab, die er brauchte.

Das silberne Päckchen des Kondoms glitt auf den Boden, als vernebelte silberne Augen nach oben und in seine schauten. „Potter, keiner von uns hat in den letzten zwei Jahren mit irgendeinem anderen geschlafen. Wir sind sicher."

Harrys Herz klimperte bei der Empfindung und dem Ton der Worte, die folgten. „Ich muss dich fühlen, Harry, dich richtig fühlen."

Keiner hatte wirklich bemerkt, dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy an diesem Tag die Bar gemeinsam betraten, ihre Hände lagen auf dem Rücken des anderen. Aber Seamus bemerkte es. Seit drei Jahren verließen die zwei es immer gemeinsam, dass war nichts Merkwürdiges – allerdings war dies das erste Mal, dass sie zusammen kamen. Er konnte nicht glücklicher für sie beide sein und gab ihnen Drinks aus.

Und? Review?


End file.
